roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Gemini
Personality Bit of a bitch. Lyssa for the most part is highly independent, with an irritating tendency to be deliberately unhelpful in high stress situations. However when she is on side (and motivated) she can be surprisingly impressive in her enthusiasm and energy, having no issues with putting in long days and nights if sufficiently invested in the scenario. Her work style is closer to random energy spikes, usually only becoming inspired to gain the satisfaction of shredding arguments and beliefs, letting the ribbons of what once were solid ideas and plans drift in the wind for all to see. Backstory Lyssa’s quirk decided to make itself known at a young age in the fruit and veg aisle of a supermarket uptown where her mother was complemented by an innocent bystander on her ‘very lovely twins’ . This subsequently resulted in a very panicked phone call to various friends and family to confirm that upon leaving the house that morning the mum of two did only have one daughter. Having her quirk revealed at such a young age allowed her to reap all the benefits of her gift through both her social and academic life. Having more than one copy of herself proved to be very beneficial in the relatable student struggle to revise, sleep, have a life and maintain a reign of terror on the side. Overall she had a very average childhood completing all her main teenage goals, examples of these include; taking Darius’s room the second he moved out, remaining for the most part uncaught and unscathed from what were in her opinion some very hazardous teenage exploits, and most notably pretending she was both deaf and mute for over three years in French class to avoid speaking assessments. The majority of the teachers (who had at first been very excited to see the name Moss back on their registers) coincidentally retired after she left, deciding that the pay was not worth the horrors they’d been through. Lyssa also decided that education was not worth the horrors and moved out with a group of her friends instead of following her brother to St Andrew's. In fact, her plan of not following her brother was only aborted when the not-so-legally built apartment block she was living in mysteriously burnt down and she decided moving to the other side of the world didn’t sound such a bad gig after all. Resources A slightly charred cricket bat (Never been used for actual cricket, occasionally been used for hitting people), Darius’s credit card, Darius’s wallet, a small picture of a man who looks suspiciously like Chris Evans who she claims is her father, a lifetime membership for laser tag, what some may call a car and others a death trap and a very stylish yellow coat. In summary she basically just scrounges off of Darius, much to both of their disappointment. Specialisations * Being a lil bitch * She’s definitely been to at least one self defence class * Good at beating up older brother (lots of practice, hopes to apply this to other situations) * Better than Darius at laser tag (It was a competitive thing back home) Quirk Self Replication: Lyssa can create up to two clones of herself, which will form somewhere in a 5 metre radius around her (one turn to create each clone, they will remain for ten turns once formed). Each clone has enhanced physical attributes compared to Lyssa, as well as free thought. They each may deal 12kN punches and 15kN kicks, and have 10kN natural resistance. However, when a clone is created there is only a 50% chance of their attitude being helpful (much like Lyssa). Otherwise, they will be moody, and (while still doing what she asks), may be slower, more aggressive and slightly less co-operative whilst completing the action. If a clone dies, Lyssa is unable to create another clone until having had a candlelit dinner with her soulmate under a blood moon, with two child sacrifices to the Sun God Apollo all clones are dead or have been returned to Lyssa. Upon the clones all dying or being returned to Lyssa, there is a one turn cooldown before she may begin to re-summon her clones. As the clones are literally enslaved they can only go up to 50m from Lyssa.Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Sidekick